


Feels like Home

by jesseofthenorth



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 17:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesseofthenorth/pseuds/jesseofthenorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is not sure he even knows what Home means.</p><p>Except.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feels like Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [avengers 100](http://avengers100.livejournal.com/)  
> Prompt #5 : Home

Tony tries sometimes tries to quantify the concept of 'Home'. 

God knows it has nothing to do with comfortable rooms, or memories they hold. He has plenty of rooms and enough memories to choke on. He cannot remember feeling like he had a 'Home'.

Except.

Now he has the floors of Stark tower, completely overwhelmed by these …. people. Snipers, killers, monsters, soldiers, gods. They fight, they bitch, they break his shit, and they piss him off. 

Except.

They care, and notice, and understand, and watch over him and each other. And Tony realizes. Home is not something you can quantify.


End file.
